Sierra
by Sierra901
Summary: When the team discovers a level ten mutant, what will they do for her? How will Kurt react when he realizes that he's falling in love with her? And the MRD? Will they kill her or use her to start the war? This is my beginning of season two.
1. Chapter 1: Level Ten

Hello everyone. This is my very first Wolverine and the X-Men story, however, I _have_ written several more from other shows so if you like this one, then you should check them out. I should caution you though, I wrote them a while ago and do believe my writing skills to have gotten better since then.

After watching the first season of this show it got me thinking. This story is my way of opening the new season. And since my favorite character is not much in the series, I've decided to make him one of my main characters.

So I hope you enjoy my story. I'll be updating chapters as frequently as I can. I hope to hear some reviews from you all to give me pointers or to just tell me how you feel about my story. It really motivates me to hear your thoughts.

Okay, enough with the chit-chat, on with the story! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Sierra**

**Chapter 1:**** Level Ten**

_Logan._

The halls of the Institute were silent, though it seemed one voice could be heard in the minds of those who slept soundly.

_Logan...Logan._

Being woken up so early in the night was not very comforting to Logan; though he felt he had no choice and did not hesitant when recognizing the voice at which was calling.

He crept into the dome where Professor Charles Xavier slept peacefully in his coma. Logan automatically knew that _he _had been the one who'd summoned him.

And as the blue, metal walls vanished in a white scenery, Logan was not afraid.

"Logan."

The voice was no longer being transferred through his mind. It was now much more clear as a hologram of Charles Xavier appeared before him.

"You rang Chuck?" Logan spoke groggily as he rubbed his exhausted eyes and grooved his fingers through his tangled hair.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Logan," Charles began politely. "But this is important."

"Don't worry about it," Logan immediately responded. "What's up?"

"There's a mutant I want you to find. She is prior to your mission."

"What does she have to do with the future?" Logan questioned.

"If you don't find her then the MRD will and they will use her to start the war," Charles explained worriedly.

"How could one girl start an entire war between mutants and humans?" Logan wondered.

"I fear she is much more powerful than you take her for."

"How powerful?"

"She is stronger than _both_ Jean and I," Charles said. "Even Magneto."

"How is that possible!?" Logan instantly spoke out in astonishment.

"Logan. She is a level ten mutant."

Logan's eyes widened in both fear and shock. He could not believe the words which had just sounded throughout his eardrums. "How is that even possible!?"

"Her abilities alone are absolutely stable and outstanding," Charles spoke.

"What can she do?"

"She is able to absorb the ability of a mutant she is standing next to," Charles answered.

"So she's like Rogue?"

"No, it does not take physical contact, she could be standing in this very room and obtain your ability," Charles began. "I suppose in a way, she _is_ like Rogue. But unlike Rogue, she can absorb more than one ability without stealing their life source or energy; and, she keeps that ability until she chooses to release it."

Logan had finally become lost for words.

"Logan, she could contain every ability of every mutant on the planet. You must find her and protect her from the MRD before they discover her."

"You got it Chuck," Logan replied. "Just one more question."

Charles waited in silence.

"Where can I find her?"

* * *

Well? What do you think so far? It doesn't get really interesting until the next chapter. Keep reading and you'll find out why.


	2. Chapter 2: Sierra

Hello again. Well here is chapter two; a much more exciting chapter with plenty of action and suspense. Don't get too worked up.

Don't for get to review when you've completed this chapter! Thanks again! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Sierra**

Logan waisted no time to begin his search. He immediately gathered all of the X-Men and headed for the jet.

They landed not too far from the Institute just as the sun began to rise.

"Are you sure this is the right location?" Logan wondered in confusion.

"Yup, this is it," Storm replied as she turned off the engine and walked down the ramp with the rest of the group.

"It looks like a desert out here," Logan complained as he and the group observed t he abandoned neighborhood.

"It looks like no one had lived here for years," Jean replied.

"Are you sure this is the place, Logan?" Scott questioned.

"Chuck said it was here. Just keep looking," Logan ordered.

The group obeyed, though it wasn't long before _she_ found them.

Unexpectedly, a large non-working van had crashed on the street before them; just missing its target.

Logan had sensed the second car lift from the sidewalk to his right and grew immensely nervous. "Jean!"

Jean instantly acted out, protecting the group from the car as it came toward them.

With all her strength, she was able to fling it to the other side of the road. She knelt to her knees, exhausted.

Silence, once again, fell upon them. However, it was erased the moment the group heard a loud ringing within their minds which caused them _all_ the kneel from the pain and grasp their forehead to prevent it.

Nothing worked.

They all then began hearing an echo extend in their thoughts.

_Who are you? Why have you come?_

The voice was of a British accent. It was very faint.

"Jean!" Logan hollered.

"She's too powerful! Jean shouted back. "I can't stop her!"

Logan growled in frustration. "Listen to me! We're not here to hurt you! We just want to help!"

_Prove it! _

The pain had subsided, however, the danger had not yet passed.

A river of fire suddenly circled around them.

Bobby did his best to prevent it from getting too close, but it was not enough.

Storm decided to help out. She glanced upward as he eyes whitened and the sky darkened with a misty cloud that eventually created rain which put out the fire in a second.

But what shocked them all at that very moment was the bolt of lightning which directed itself to successfully strike Storm.

The fire suddenly reappeared.

"Stop this! Please!" Logan yelled immensely as Kitty and Jean comforted Storm.

As another car then arrived above Logan, fear was eminent.

"Logan!" Kurt spoke as he ran towards him in pursue to teleport him to safety. It was then that he fell through the cement street as if it were quick sand.

Logan stood perfectly still, not afraid and not nervous; only confident and refusing to move an inch as the car rushed towards him. Only two words were spoken then.

"We surrender!!"

The speeding car then froze in mid air, only inches from Logan's flesh. It had then collapsed in front of him.

Logan sighed in relief as he stood there shaking. He then held his hand out to Kurt to pull him to his feet as he was set free.

"You alright, Elf?"

Kurt nodded. "I vill be."

Once Logan had checked the rest of the group he turned to the nothingness that was the neighborhood.

Unsure of what might happen next, they all waited.

The misty fog from above traveled along the streets as the mutant approached. The nervousness of the X-Men grew massively as they all stood their ground in silence.

"Logan, vhat can she do?" Kurt wondered stiffly.

"Everything."

The fog never cleared, however, the mutant now revealed herself before the X-Men.

The silence was awkward but it lasted a while.

Logan glanced over at Kurt to his right and besides the height difference, she looked about his age.

He looked back over to her. "What your name?"

"Sierra."

"I'm Logan, this is my team, The X-Men. Storm, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Hank, and Kurt."

"I refuse to join your group."

"What makes you think we want you part of the group?" Logan wondered.

"I was already visited by a group who was willing to take me by force. They were not pleased when I turned them down," Sierra explained thouroughly.

"Who came to you? Logan asked.

"They called themselves The Brotherhood."

Logan's eyes narrowed as he tried to control his growling.

"Do not vorry," Kurt spoke suddenly. "Ve vill not make you something you do no vant to do."

Sierra's alarmed face softened as she smiled at his comment.

"Would you mind coming back with us?" Logan started. "We believe that The Brotherhood are no the only ones after you."

"What do you mean?"

Logan looked over at Hank for a redeeming nod of assurance which is exactly what he was given.

He turned to face Sierra with a determined reaction. "There are these people known as the MRD. They hunt down mutants and lock them away. A telepathic friend of ours informed us that if they find you then they will use you to start a war."

"Why me?" Sierra questioned.

"Because of your ability," Logan answered. "You are a level ten mutant, the strongest mutant in the world. If they figure out who you are and what you can do, they'll come after you."

Sierra chuckled in disbelief. "I doubt they'll be able to contain _me_, let alone _catch_ me."

"I don't think you understand," Hank interrupted eagerly. "The MRD have become stronger, they are making machines that mutants are useless against. They can knock you out with a single blow."

Sierra grew silent.

Logan's attention suddenly turned in many directions as he casually sniffed the air. "It's not safe here. Please, come with us for now; we can keep you safe."

Sierra's fierce anger seemed to have grown more noticeable once she had been told what to do. Though with one last look at Kurt tender face and she accepted Logan's request.

"Everyone in the jet! Hurry!" He demanded.

Once everyone was secured, Storm and Jean navigated the controls then took for home.


	3. Chapter 3: Communication

Hello there! This is an "okay" chapter, I still hope you like it; however I _really_ got into my next chapter which should be posted soon. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**I wish to thank:** Cartoongal11

For the inspiring and touching reviews. Thanks and I will!!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Communication**

"Alright Charles, how'd I do?" Logan asked. "I brought Sierra to the Institute."

"I'm afraid nothing has changed here. Perhaps somehow in your time, Sierra had been taken," Charles suggest.

Logan gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You _must_ hold onto her, Logan, don't let her out of your sight!"

Logan sped out of the room as Charles disappeared.

Logan burst into Charles' study where Storm, Jean, Scott and Hank were discussing the matter at hand.

"Where is she?"

"I thought you had her," Storm replied.

Logan instantly left, pounding his feet through the hallway.

He checked the lower level where Forge was working of a few inventions as he always was. "Where is she?" He imitated.

"Where's who?"

Logan growled as he continued on his search. He found Bobby, Kitty and Rogue upstairs.

"Where is she?" He repeated for the last time.

"Kurt went looking for her a while ago," Kitty replied.

Logan once again, stormed away in annoyance.

It took about another five minutes before he was able to relax and take in a deep breath.

Logan stepped outside where Kurt and Sierra sat on the porch, talking. Though the two silenced themselves the moment they discovered they were not alone.

"Come with me," Logan told Sierra, surprised to see she had obeyed instantly.

Logan took her into a bedroom where he could talk with her in peace. He sat her down on the bed and began his lecturing.

"Alright, when did you learn that you had this ability?"

Sierra was utterly silent.

"Where have you been living? Do you have a normal home?"

Nothing. Yet again.

"Any friends, family!?"

Not a word was sounded.

Logan sighed in irritation as he circled himself.

"May I leave?"

Logan turned to her softened expression, showing his own confused expression as a default.

"Fine but stay close."

Logan was unsure if Sierra had heard what he had just said for she had teleported away in a second.

Logan thumped back into the study.

The group of adults had obviously heard him coming for they were all standing still, staring at the door that Logan had com through.

"I don't know what else to do; she will _not _cooperate," Logan complained.

"Where did you find her?" Storm wondered.

"Kurt found her."

Scott chuckled.

"You got something to say Summers?" Logan spoke out of term.

"You're such an idiot."

"What!?"

"If you found her with Kurt then maybe _he_ was able to get her to talk."

Logan's evil facial expression evaporated. "Jean where are they?"

"The children are in the front yard."

Seeing the five younger members of the team running around, using their abilities freely and peacefully was a touching sight. A sight they would give anything to see every day if not for the dangers lurking around every corner.

"Now why is that girl so moody?" Logan said angrily. "Kurt!"

Kurt instantly teleported to t he group of adults.

"Explain something to me," Logan began. "I've tried talking to that girl earlier and she didn't say a word yet she'll talk to you and act foolish with these kids!?"

Kurt followed Logan's hand which lead to the four teenagers running around. He then turned back at Logan, ready to answer.

"Perhaps it is because you give her nothing but fear. Vhen she spoke vith me she spoke freely because I can relate to her. Perhaps she feels more comfortable around younger people than older because dey are more cheerful. You only scared her vhen you spoke to her. You must be more gentle."

Logan became silent as Kurt teleported away.

Logan, as well as the other four adults, stood their observing the playful teenagers hop around the yard gleefully.

"You know Logan, the least you ca n do is try a little harder," Jean replied. "Charles wanted you to protect her, not treat her like a prisoner."

For once, Logan did not speak.

"Just give her some time. When she's ready, _she'll _come to _you_."

Logan remained silent as Jean took Scott inside with her.

Soon, Logan was the only one left standing by the front door; watching the young teenagers run around in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4: MRD

First, I would like to personally apologize to those of you who read my story and were disappointed when logging in and not discovering a new chapter. With homework and work interrupting my personal time, I have no time to type my story, especially when it ends up being so long due to me wanted it to be perfect for you all!

Well after all this I hope you enjoy it. The next one will be coming shortly. Review!!

**I would like to thank: Roxas7892**

For the review and hope I can satisfy. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: MRD**

The nonchalant working status in the computer room of the main building of the MRD facility was loud and full of ruckus. Every worker had something to do. Some more than others.

When a loud siren goes off on one of the workers' computer a hectic stir began ringing about.

"Sir! Come here quickly!" The worker ordered his boss as he was confronted by the manly impassive cretin with a scar on his left eye. "There has been some strange mutant activity going at this old neighborhood and its off the scale!"

"Connect to the video camera in that area."

The worker obeyed the obscure command as he turned on the video camera that had been recording the area the last few hours.

"It's the Brotherhood," one worker suddenly replied out of term as the rest of the staff watched the miniature screen.

"What are _they _doing there?" The boss spoke out of confusion.

Silence appeared as the playing continued; then a group of awe filled the room when witnessing the power that was suddenly unleashed.

"Hey, isn't that the X-Men?"

Then once again, the crowd became overwhelmed after watching the tape.

"It seems everyone wants this mutant," the worker at the computer responded as he glanced up at his boss who stood in mid thought.

"Yes, I think we should find this mutant and find out what makes her tick."

* * *

Sierra's new telepathic ability began affecting the nightmare at which she was having. And soon, she was not the only one who experienced that dark night.

After rolling around in her sweat she felt no strength to annihilate the dream. Once she had jolted awake, already feeling disorientated, she could not fall back to sleep.

Sierra steppe out of bed and into the hall. Before moving any closer, she froze, feeling a strong disturbance. One she did not wish to encounter. But by the time she realized what she had predicted, it was too late.

She quickly turned, baffled that she had missed the obvious presence of an MRD soldier standing behind her.

She gasped as he shot a sleeping dart at her which had automatically phased through her body and stuck to the floor to her front.

The man looked irritated as he dove towards her in hopes to tackle her, however, it had not worked.

What really made this funny for Sierra was the fact that another man had been sneaking up behind. When they both intended to dive for an attack they ended up smacking into one another which caused Sierra's giggles to evolve.

And yet, the laughter was not over. Two more MRD soldiers came up on either side of her, shooting their darts which passed through her, once again, hitting each of them, causing them to collapse into unconsciousness where they lay.

Sierra's giggling continued as she ran through the wall behind her into another hallway.

Once confirming that it was safe she walked over to the sliding glass door that lead to the porch out back.

But it was then that a shining light flashed in her path. She quickly sealed her eyes shut and tried to protect herself from the light with her palms.

"No," she spoke when realizing that the light had come from a hovering helicopter up ahead.

Her reflexes acted up and she invisibly disguised herself where she stood.

A sudden rustling behind her turned her attention to the few soldiers swarming the hall.

What baffled her the most were the green heat seeking goggles each of them were wearing.

Sierra felt her heart thumping within her chest as she ran.

She knew she could win, she knew she was not afraid. And if it had been mutants she was fighting then she would have no second though when using her abilities to defend herself, but not against humans. Humans are less immune to the abilities of a mutant and she could instantly kill them. Something at which she was not accustomed to.

She quickly snuck through the walls and into an empty, black room. She hid for a moment the decided to call for some help.

It wasn't long before the quietness became loud ruckus just outside the room she was in. She figured Logan didn't appreciate strangers roaming his home. This experience aloud Sierra to think of Logan in a much more satisfying way. She could hear his furious anger raging t he halls in pursue to protect her, and not let anyone harm her. That created a smile upon her face. Every member of the X-Men were risking their lives to save her; something that had never been done for her before. This though engineered a new feeling t hat she never thought she had. It created tears that melted her rosy cheeks and soaked her chin as they dripped from their surface.

_**CRASH!! **_

Sierra then jolted forward in shock and awareness. Her confusion extended as her nervousness took over.

_What was that!?_ She thought, unsure if anyone else had heard her.

"Kurt!!" Sierra heard Kitty scream; she suddenly felt her heart drop.

She then poked her head through the wall, realizing what had happened.

Kurt was laying on the floor, facing up, falling into the darkness of unconsciousness; she felt her heart become heavy, creating pain that was too difficult to bear. It was like ice ready to shatter within her body, freezing her vanes, making it impossible to breathe.

It was not the danger he had put himself in that worried her the most, it was the danger yet to come that had her mind racing.

Just a few feet away, the cause of the crash _and _the huge gaping hold in the wall, was approaching. Quickly.

An enormous machine that resembled a spider or a scorpion adding the large stinger-like laser at the top of the tail of this unusual sentinel. Its legs were trotting it forward; it would crush Kurt if he was not pulled to safety.

Sierra observed her surroundings. She noticed every X-Man fighting strong and unable to get away for a moment to help Kurt.

It was up to her to save him.

"Elf!" Logan called, realizing too late to do anything to prevent the effect of the cause.

Sierra then teleported to Kurt's side, no longer invisible for she can only use one ability at a time.

One more second had passed and the two were gone.

* * *

Sierra ported back into the silent, dark room where she had been safe before; she only prayed that it would remain safe until this large dilemma was over.

She held Kurt's body tightly, comforting his head in her arms. And she waited.

The sounds from the hall were disturbing, she tried to ignore them for the next tem minutes. I was then that she was visited by a loud and exhausted intruder.

"Are you okay, kid?" Logan muttered out of breath.

Sierra only nodded.

Logan sighed when seeing she was still too afraid to speak with him. " How's he doing?"

Sierra glanced down into Kurt's closed eye lids. When she spoke, it was a faint whisper. "I don't know."

Logan sighed once more, seeing a member of his team injured so badly when there was nothing he could do to help. He then froze in mid thought as he watched Sierra stroke his hair from his eyes.

She then shocked him completely when he held her left palm over his face and body as it shine a bright yellow.

Logan watched in amazement, having some idea what she was doing, yet also having no clue.

Kurt then gasped loudly as he flew up into a sitting position. Sierra was silent.

"Vhat happened?"

"This girl just saved your life," Logan replied, pointing to Sierra who had curled into the corner of the darkened room.

Kurt eyed her with his charming, golden eyes. "Thank you."

Sierra smiled. "It was nothing."

"Seems she ran into a healer sometime in her life," Logan added as he crossed his arms.

The tranquility in the room lasted a while until Storm trotted inside. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," Logan responded.

Storm stepped over to Sierra and helped her stand. "Come with me."

"Kurt!" Kitty replied as she rushed to her friend with Rogue and Bobby slowly following.

Sierra glanced behind her at Kurt who watched her over Kitty's shoulder whom had hugged him tightly while he sat there quietly. She watched him until she could no longer see him.

Her eyes widened when observing the halls that were now filled with injured or unconscious soldiers. Many holes were thrust into the walls, smoke appeared from small fires that had just recently been put out. The sentinel that had almost crushed Kurt was slashed to pieces due to the indestructible claws of Logan's ability.

Sierra turned her attention to Jean who stood by the front door which was no longer attached to its hinges. She was telekinetically lifting each worn body that belonged to the MRD and guided them out of the mansion. To where, Sierra did not know; that's what Scott was there for.

And then to her left, Forge and Hank were constructing a few technical problems that had been damaged during the fight.

"Why would they do this?" Sierra asked. "We did nothing to harm them."

"It's always been like this," Storm began. "This is not the first time the MRD went over board when showing their cruelty towards mutants."

"Why do they not like us? We are not very different."

"We're different to the humans," Storm said. "To them, we are a disease they can cure. To them, we are a dangerous species that can get out of control in one simple accident."

Sierra was silent as she listened, feeling Storm's right arm wrap around her shoulders.

"When the MRD doesn't get what they want _when _they want it, they take drastic measures in order to get it. And that includes, harming the mutant s in order to contain them in cells forever." Storm paused. "Eventually they will go too far and end up creating a war to make mutants extinct. And now that they've discovered you, their plans have now changed."

"How so?"

"They're planning on using _you _to start the war. "What!?"

"With all the power you have, they'll be able to do unthinkable things. That's why you must stay with us. We can protect you from them. We can make sure no one comes near you."

Sierra turned to her front, giving her a worried look. "You can't let them find me! You've got to promise me they won't find me!"

Storm pulled her into a hug and grasped her tightly and warmly. "I promise, no one will come near you. No one will hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Hello again! I'm really enjoying your reviews! They are so wonderful to read. Thank you so much for your outstanding comments. I hope this chapter will please you just as much.

Enjoy! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Talk**

"I don't understand!" Logan hollered as he paced around the study while Storm stood aside, watching him. "She has all this power and yet she cannot even use it now because _you_ scared her half to death!"

"I just wanted to inform her of the crises at hand, she has the right to know!" Storm shouted back in defense.

"The problem, Storm, is t hat we need her at full strength in order to win this war; but now she won't even think twice when deciding to help us."

"I was not the one who changed her fear, she's always been afraid," Storm began, angrily. "She couldn't even handle the MRD without calling us for help, all we need to do is encourage and teach her to fight like a team would."

"She can never be part of this team."

"Logan!"

"If she can't fight then what good is she to us?" Logan questioned furiously.

As the two continued their argument, a faint, unheard sound drifted across the room.

Sierra sat in the corner of the room, utterly invisible and oblivious to the situation. Though as she sat there, hearing the unpleasant conversation, she sense a watering in her eyes. She knew its meaning, she knew its purpose. She knew as that icy tear trickled down her cheek, that it was a tear inflicted on her due to disappointment.

She could not control the remaining tears that followed the first. She quickly ran through the wall to prevent her sobs from being heard.

* * *

Kurt then found Sierra out front, sitting atop a tree on an outstretched branch.

"Sierra."

"Kurt?"

Kurt then teleported to her side and sat beside her. "Are you alright?"

Sierra nodded. "I will be."

Kurt was silent for a moment, watching the open space beyond the Institute; he then turned to face Sierra. "You heard dem?"

Sierra nodded. "How did you?"

"Vhen I heard dat dey vhere talking about you, I had to listen. Just put my ear against de door. "

Sierra chuckled, though it faded in a quick instant. She sighed. " I just hurt a little, you know?"

"Dat is Logan for you," Kurt spoke. "As surprising as it may seem, he is not always like dat. Of course, in order to _join _de team you must be able to fight and use your ability to efficiently. But overall, he is a caring person. Vhen he sees a mutant in danger he comes running; dat's vhat he did for you, but vhen it comes to joining de team, he is a bit more strict."

"I told him I did not want to be part of his team and _he_ is the cause!" Sierra's voice had now risen in anger and frustration. Her eyes then softened and blurred with tears. "I can't handle anymore hear breaks, Kurt. I just can't."

Kurt wrapped his left arm around her shoulders to comfort her as she leaned her head on his own shoulder.

The minutes passed yet the moment stayed. Sierra had calmed down. Her eyes then narrowed. She reached her palms and grasped Kurt's left hand which hung over her shoulder. "Does it feel different?"

"Vhat?"

"To have only three fingers," Sierra continued as she glanced into his mesmerizing eyes, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Not really. I've grown use to it," Kurt answered.

Sierra turned back to his palm and fiddled with his fingers. "What was it like, growing up looking more differently then everyone else?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, thinking about the question and how to answer it.

When it had taken a while of waiting for the response, Sierra; once again, looked up into his eyes. This caused tension, but it had worked.

"It vas difficult. I remember vhen I vas just a boy; vhen I first began changing; everyone thought I vas some kind of monster."

Sierra sadly looked away, holding his soft hands as she listened intently.

"Vhen my transformation vas complete, no on vanted me. Dey chased me out of de town vhen I vas only thirteen. Dat's vhen I met Charles Xavier. He vanted to help me. Back den, I didn't believe anyone vanted to help me; but vhen he brought me here, I began to feel hope for myself."

Sierra drifted his hand to her as she kissed it gently. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."

Kurt could feel himself blushing; he was glad she was unable to notice it. "Vhat about you?"

Sierra glanced downward realizing Kurt did not see. But once he leaned forward to stare into her eyes as she had with him, she felt the shear force of the stare as payback.

Sierra sighed, feeling hypnotized, then gave into the stare. "I was born normal, or so I thought. Once it began happening, no one knew what to do about it. It turns out that every time I met a mutant, I absorbed their ability. I was unaware of what was going on with me, so I had no clue how to control it. And hiding was out of the question for mutants are everywhere and it is impossible to detect them. Eventually, everyone began talking; saying that I had become too dangerous to be around. Most had grown terribly afraid of me and left instantly. They had told me that I was to leave, or they would. I could not bear the thought of abandoning my home town and family, however, _they _had not problem abandoning me."

Kurt was utterly silent as he listened to her soft, British voice.

"So, I stood my ground and refused to leave. The population quickly decreased until none remained."

"Dat neighborhood vas your old home?"

Sierra nodded, knowing Kurt understood.

"Vhy vas it so torn and run down?"

"With no one to take care of it, that's what it became. And since no one lived there, I had decided to practice my abilities a bit," Sierra explained.

Silence overwhelmed them and created nothing but stillness.

Kurt then kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes. "I guess ve are both in de same boat. Ve understand each other, ve've been through the same dilemma's."

Sierra's eyes opened as she looked up at him. Kurt glanced downward, staring right back.

"Ve must stick together. Nothing can harm us. Ve vill not allow it."

Sierra's tears now sprung like a rushing waterfall. "Oh Kurt." She twisted her body in order to hug Kurt tightly. The two remained in that tree for several hours. Nothing but the darkness could get them down again.


End file.
